


Darkness After Midnight

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Darkness After Midnight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: Ellie Scott thought demons and angels weren't real, that they were just stories that her dad made up for bedtime. And then he was killed in front of her by a demon and she is sent to live with his friend, Bobby Singer who was raising the Winchester Siblings. Dean who is her first and greatest love, Sam, the boy that she loves to hate. And Savannah is her best friend. Together after John goes missing, they start hunting demons  and everything else evil until Dean makes a deal with a backroads demon to bring Sam back to life. And he has a less than a year to live but Castiel and fate has other ideas in mind
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Darkness After Midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056821





	Darkness After Midnight

Introduction 

“You can’t make me do this.” Ellen Scott complained as her mother swept her hair up into an elegant updo, she had come home from her last day of high school and was rushed upstairs to her mother’s bedroom to get ready for a party that was meant to be her engagement party. 

An engagement that Ellie never agreed too. 

“I am 18, I am an adult right?”

Suzanne Davis sighed and let the dark brown hair fall back down, “You are, but this means so much to Ray.” 

“You mean his gambling addiction. I am not stupid mom, I know that he is living beyond his means and I know that it’s putting a burden on you. But marry me off to Richard? He’s evil, I swear if I didn’t know any better, I would think he was a god damn demon.” 

Suzanne laughed sadly, her daughter was so much like her deceased husband Jack that it wasn’t even funny. She saw the evil, the demons, ghosts. Everything that Jack saw. 

Out of their kids, Ellie was the only one that clicked with it. Maybe it was because she spent so much time with Jack at Bobby Singers’ house with the Winchesters, that it all just fell into place. Maybe it was because it was how it should be. It was like she fit in with them and a crazy dangerous life. 

Like puzzle pieces. 

“And trust me Mom, I tried every test in the book to see if he was.” “He’s just an ass?” Her mother returned as she stepped away from the vanity table. “Pretty much.” she laughed as she played with the earring that was sitting on the vanity table. “El.” Suzanne said as she locked the door to the bedroom. “Change your clothes now.” “What?” Ellie asked, dropping the earring onto the table. “Change your clothes. Go on.” She ordered as she started pulling a duffel bag out from underneath Ellie’s bed. 

“Do you remember how to get to Bobby’s?’ “Yeah, I remember how to get there and to Ellen’s.” Her daughter returned as she came out of the closet, dressed in worn blue jeans and an old KISS concert tee. “Good. Take dad’s car. And don’t stop until you get there.” 

“Are you sure?” Ellie asked, surprised as she shoved the pocket knife that was in her nightstand into her back jean pocket. 

Suzanne nodded her head, “I chose this life, you didn’t. Besides maybe it would be good for you to be around the Winchesters a bit.” She had hoped that she wasn’t making a huge mistake of letting her go, but Ellie needed to live her life, and being in New Orleans wasn’t it. 

“Thanks Mama.” She muttered before she eased herself onto the edge of the balcony that ran the side of the house. Her mother didn’t answer, she just waited until she disappeared over the side and out of her sight before she went back into the house shutting and locking the bedroom door. As far as anyone was going to know was that Ellie was still getting ready and would be down when she was ready.


End file.
